Too Late
by xiaodxh
Summary: When Duo disappears after the Endless Waltz, Heero realizes his lost. But when Duo comes back as a killer. can Heero take him down?


Hi! The name is Xiao and this is my first Gundam fic so it might sound bland or something like that. I hope you like it though. Fireballs or stars are welcomed at xiaodxh@hotmail.com. Please R&R so that I know if I should continue this.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I am just a poor student who is trying to have some fun. This is a non-profit hobby so don't sue me. ~_~;  
  
Warning: This contains graphic this and that and these and those so if you are not 18 and up don't read it. This is also an A/U in a way but it doesn't seem that way.  
  
Chapter One: Found  
  
By: Xiao  
  
* * *  
  
He had started of looking for him at L2. He had found the trail leading from earth to L2 and had hoped to find him there. There was no luck to it though; his target had disappeared as soon as he had gotten to L2. It has been 10 years now and he hadn't found a trace or a clue as to where his target might be. He had searched all the colonies and now had no other idea as to where the target might have disappeared.  
  
He had finally gone back to earth, thinking that he will never find him again. It's been six years since he had join Wufei and the Preventers and became lovers. And since 4 years ago, Trowa and proposed to Quatre and gotten married not long after. He had given up his hope of finding him and when Wufei had confessed his love for him he had realized that he had missed so much. He had forgotten about his target until Lady Une pulled him and Wufei to the side.  
  
"Yuy, Chang, as you both know I have pulled you two out of the conference and had cancelled your vacation." Une said in a monotone voice with a disturbed expression on her face.  
  
The two young adults looked at each other and nodded, not understanding what Une is trying to say.  
  
"Yes, we know that," replied Wufei.  
  
"Then you both would know about the rising deaths that has been going on all over the colonies."  
  
"You mean the case on X?" question Heero, a frown creasing his brows.  
  
Une nodded and spoke before either of the two replied.  
  
"And as you both know, there is always a treat note to those people before they are murdered. And that he leaves an X on some part of the body of his victims."  
  
Wufei looked up with a question on his face.  
  
"Why bring this up to us when you could have someone else look up into the case. We know that we are your best soldiers of Preventers but why us when this doesn't apply to either of us?  
  
And you know that the murderer is a guy when we don't have any evidence that the murderer is. Unless you have some information that you have not told us?" Wufei asked questionably.  
  
"Yes, there was evidence left out. There have been some witnesses that saw him run from the scene. He was wearing all black and had…."  
  
There was a hesitant pause in Une's voice that made the boys think that something must really be wrong with the case to have Lady Une at a pause.  
  
Wufei and Heero looked at her expectantly.  
  
"He had chestnut brown hair and amethyst eyes. He also carried a scythe with him."  
  
There was a pause. Then she continued.  
  
"We suspect that it is Duo who has been killing all these people."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
* * *  
  
Heero had just sat there, paled face at the news, as Wufei stood up and thumped up to Une shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What do mean by that onna! You are only assuming that it is Duo when someone could be impersonating him, trying to frame him for their murders! Duo is not the kind of person to do those things without reason or guilt!"  
  
Heero looked on as Wufei argued with Une.  
  
She just shook her head and motioned for Wufei to sit.  
  
"We have tested all the blood that was found at the murder scenes. Each and every one of them shows that the blood found would either be the victim's blood or Duo's. And every time a different blood is found, it matched Duo's."  
  
Wufei sat there by his lover's side, hand in hand, as the two absorbed the new information.  
  
"Why weren't we informed earlier about this? Why wait until now to do that?"  
  
Une looked at the two boys with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that it wasn't Duo before we tried anything. But looking at his past records and all the blood test that had been done, Duo's blood was always different in a way from all the other citizens of the colonies.  
  
"And the both of you know that all the ex-gundam pilots such as you two and Quatre, Trowa, and Duo, have been altered to fit mission Meteor."  
  
They were all quiet for a moment.  
  
"What have finally brought you to call us on the case when you probably should have done that six years ago?"  
  
Une looked at Wufei and his determined expression.  
  
"We have received information that the next target is Quatre Raberba Barton and Trowa Barton."  
  
Une waited for the information to sink in as the two boys gasped and then paled at the realization.  
  
"You mean our Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
She looked into cobalt blue eyes and nodded.  
  
The two boys had slipped their hands together, entwining together for comfort at these news.  
  
"When was the treat received?"  
  
Une looked out the window to escape the pair of sorrowful eyes, boring holes into her.  
  
"They received it just yesterday."  
  
There was silence as the two boys waited. They knew that they had no choice of the matter on requesting for someone else to take the case, so they sat there, knowing that Une still had more to say.  
  
"I would like the two of you to pack up and go to the Barton resident. There you will help guard Trowa and Quatre. Specially Quatre since he is with child. * I want you two to report on every incident of attempt murder on their lives. I am counting on you two to help put a stop to these meaningless deaths."  
  
With that the two knew that they were dismissed.  
  
* * *  
  
The two walked in silence, their hands entwined, not caring at the glances the two got, seeking solence in each other.  
  
As the door to their private quarters, the two finally looked to one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
  
  
I know, I know. I've got some explaining to do. Heero had tried to find Duo for four years after the incident. And that's about all I'm ganna tell you. No spoiling the story if I want me to write more now. ^_~ R&R PPPPLEASSSSSSSSSE! That way I would know if you want me to continue it or change it, put some suggestions in, etc. 


End file.
